When Ares meets Spike
by AresAngel
Summary: The titel says it all... What would happen if Ares, God of War, would meet Spike. World beware *smiles...*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ares doesn't belong to me. The Ares in my stories is based on the way Kevin Smith portraits him in the Universal and Pacific Renaissance series "Xena, Warrior Princess", "Hercules, the Legendary Journeys" and "Young Hercules". Spike doesn't belong to me either. He is created by Joss Whedon and can be seen in "Buffy, the Vampire Slayer" and "Angel" I'll promise to take really good care of them *smiles sweetly.*  
  
Spoilers: BtVS, somewhere in Season 6. XWP, HtLJ and YH. all of it.  
  
Rating: Child friendly. if you don't like the way Spike talks in BtVS, don't read it.  
  
Thanks to Minu for Beta-reading.  
  
*********************************************************************** Chapter 1: What a night!  
  
He is in a horrible mood, his leather duster is covered in demon blood and the slayer didn't even thank him for watching her back. "No more of this!" he thinks, stomping through the graveyard.  
  
"I bloody well am getting out of Sunnyhell." Of course he won't, he always says he'll go, but he never does.  
  
"Bloody Slayer!" he mutters. "I am going to lock my crypt and sleep for a week." He sighs as his crypt comes into view.  
  
"Home, sweet home." He says opening the door.  
  
"You call that home, Bacchae?" A deep voice comes from right behind him.  
  
"Who are you calling Bag Eyes?" Spike spins around with his vampire speed as he shifts into full vamp form.  
  
"Not Bag Eyes. Bacchae! That is what you are!" the voice says.  
  
"No I am not, I am a vampire, a Big Bad Vampire and I am in a killing mood." Spike growls in the direction of the voice. "Now show yourself or sod off!"  
  
"Brave words, Bacchae!" Sinister laughter echoes around the gravestones.  
  
Suddenly a blue flash lights up the graveyard like lightning, in its center a tall man appears. He is wearing black leather trousers and a black leather sleeveless vest. The vest is held closed only with a belt with a big silver buckle. A giant broadsword is hanging at the mans side. His hair is almost as black as the leathers he is wearing. His eyes are dark. He is at least 6"6 tall, all muscles and attitude.  
  
"You don't have a clue who you are talking too, do you?" the dark man says.  
  
Spike relaxes back into his human façade, lights a cigarette and leans against his crypt. "The entrance, the clothes.. hmmm. I'd say you're a magician." He drawls, "the sword is a little to much though, pet."  
  
The dark man stalks closer, he looks feral, like a panther about to kill his prey. Spike stands up straight. The sight of this man, stalking towards him, would make Spikes heart stop in fear, if it were still beating.  
  
"Oy. stay where you are!" Spike throws in some attitude of his own.  
  
"I wonder what kills a Bacchae in the 21st century?" the leatherclad man muses. "Fire would probably do it." A fireball suddenly appears in his hand.  
  
"Oh great, more death threats." Spike whines. "Yep, fire will kill me, so will a wooden stake, sunlight and that posh sword of yours. Just chop of the head and poof. big pile of dust." Spike is to tired to even put up a fight.  
  
"Spoilsport." The big man growls as the fireball disappears "You just took the fun out of killing you." For a moment the man looks like a little boy whose toy is broken.  
  
"Are you going to tell me who you are?" Spike says looking at the tall dark man. "Wait. you're related to Angel! Tall, dark and brooding!"  
  
"No, I've met some angels in my time, but none of my relatives are called that way."  
  
The man stands real close to Spike now. "I am Ares." He pauses for effect. "Son of Zeus, God of War."  
  
Spike looks amused. "Yeah right and I'm Hercules!" Spike lights another cigarette and blows some smoke in Ares' face.  
  
"I hate the 21st century." Ares roars. "No respect." He looks at Spike. "You look nothing like that goody, goody half brother of mine, Bacchae."  
  
Spike sighs. "There you go with that Bacchae thing again. I am a Vampire and the name is Spike."  
  
"Brave words for a dead man." Ares purrs.  
  
"Been dead for over a century, pet." Spike says matter-of-factly. "Had time to practice. What's your excuse?"  
  
Ares shrugs his shoulders. "I have lived for over 5 millennia." Is his simple answer.  
  
"Wanna drink?" Spike offers.  
  
"Sure!" grins Ares.  
  
As they are about to enter Spikes crypt the familiar smell of Buffy tickles his nose. "Slayer." Spike and Ares turn around and see a petite blond.  
  
"What are you doing here love?" Spike inquires.  
  
"Don't call me that!" Buffy snaps.  
  
"Sure thing, PET." Spike emphasizes the last word.  
  
Buffy looks at the tall dark man next to Spike. "Wow" she thinks. "Who's your friend?"  
  
"He is not my friend, jet. He just threatened to kill me, so I invited him in for a drink." Responds Spike.  
  
"Threatened to kill you?" Buffy sounds surprised. "That's my job!" She turns toward the tall man, puts her hands on her hips. "If anybody gets to kill Spike it will be me!"  
  
"Oh good, why not argue about who gets to dust the Vampire." Spike growls. "Let me know when you decide." He slams the door on the faces of the surprised slayer and god of war.  
  
"Now look what you've done." Ares snaps.  
  
"Me?" Buffy hisses, pointing at herself. "You threatened to kill him!"  
  
"But you got all jealous about it!" Ares roars, then he disappears from the Slayers sight in a big flash.  
  
"I am not jealous!" She shouts at the flash and stomps away. "This is not how I thought this night would end" Buffy thinks. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ares doesn't belong to me. The Ares in my stories is based on the way Kevin Smith portraits him in the Universal and Pacific Renaissance series "Xena, Warrior Princess", "Hercules, the Legendary Journeys" and "Young Hercules". Spike doesn't belong to me either. He is created by Joss Whedon and can be seen in "Buffy, the Vampire Slayer" and "Angel" I'll promise to take really good care of them *smiles sweetly.*  
  
Spoilers: BtVS, somewhere in Season 6. XWP, HtLJ and YH. all of it.  
  
Rating: Child friendly. if you don't like the way Spike talks in BtVS, don't read it.  
  
Thanks to Minu for Beta-reading.  
  
*********************************************************************** Chapter 2. Women.  
  
Spike cleaned himself up and put on some clean jeans. He drops down on one of the chairs that survived one of the slayers visits. His mood lightens a bit.  
  
"Now to get the Demon Blood off my duster." He picks up the messy leather duster. "Eewww, what would the Nibblet say?" He wonders. He growls at the blood and starts to clean the duster.  
  
"Looks very good, if I do say so myself." The leather is it's black supple self again. "Now for that drink!" He is just about to stand up when Ares flashes in.  
  
"Bloody Hell, you could scare a person half to death!" Spike shouts.  
  
Ares just laughs. "You are already dead, Bacchae. And I am not really sure if you are even a person." His deep voice echoes around the crypt.  
  
"Okay, that is it!!!" Spike is losing his temper and stomps toward the dark war god. "I am not going to let some wanna-be-wargod insult me inside my own crypt."  
  
"Again with the brave words." Ares glares, waves his hand and Spike flies through the crypt and hits the far wall. Ares flashes from his spot by the door to a spot just inches away from Spike.  
  
"I don't want to be a war god; I AM the God of War!" Ares roars. "And you are trying my patience, Bacchae!"  
  
For a few moments the two men stare at each other. Spike wonders who will back down first. Then he sees a twinkle in the dark eyes.  
  
"I didn't come to fight, Bacchae," Ares states. "I came for that drink." He reaches down and picks up Spike.  
  
"Drink?" Spike is puzzled.  
  
"You invited me in for a drink before the blond showed up." Ares explains while walking around the crypt taking a look around at all the broken furniture.  
  
"Whisky?" Spike gets two glasses and a bottle of JD's. He hands a full glass to Ares.  
  
"Interesting décor." Ares observes, while taking a sip of the whisky. "If you like the battlefield look."  
  
"The Slayer did that." Spike says simply.  
  
"Fight?" questions Ares with a lift of his brow.  
  
"For play!" responds Spike.  
  
Ares nods. "Feisty little thing, isn't she?" "Yeah, she is a bloody handful, should have killed her when I had the chance." Spike plops on a chair with a sigh. He waves at the couch. "Make yourself at home." He says. Propping his still bare feet up on the table.  
  
Ares sits down, leans back against one of the armrests, puts one foot on the couch and leaves the other on the floor. He plays with the glass that looks tiny in his hands.  
  
Spike thinks "Gods, that is an impressive guy, if he isn't the God of War, he should be."  
  
"I am the God of War." Ares answers to Spikes thoughts.  
  
"Oy. you're reading my mind." Spike says irritably.  
  
"Sorry. just an old habit of mine." Ares doesn't look at all sorry. "It is a god thing."  
  
"You bloody well better stop it, pet." Spike states pouring anther drink and offering Ares another.  
  
"I thought the Slayer was your pet, Bacchae." Ares says with a smile that is more scary than friendly.  
  
Spike shakes his head. "No, she just comes by when she has an itch she can't scratch." Spikes eyes darken. "I guess that makes me the pet. A silly puppy trained to jump when she says so." He says bitterly.  
  
Ares looks at Spike. "I know the feeling. I would have done anything for Xena," He pauses. "and for Gabrielle." He adds.  
  
"Two?" Spike is surprised.  
  
"Gods aren't big on monogamy. And it wasn't at the same time." Ares looks straight at Spike. "I could have if I had wanted to though; also a god thing." He says with a wink.  
  
"So," Spike starts. "Xena and Gabrielle. Tell me about it."  
  
Ares waves his hand and an image of a tall muscular woman appears. She has long dark hair and brilliant blue eyes. Dressed in black leather. She is fighting a group of men, than a small strawberry blond jumps into the fray.  
  
"Good fighters." Spike thinks.  
  
"The tall dark one is Xena, the tiny blond is Gabrielle." Ares sighs wistfully, looking at the two women fighting side by side.  
  
"I see you like your women feisty too, war god." Spike says with a smirk.  
  
"I offered them both to be my second in command, and my bed." Ares shakes his head sadly.  
  
"Turned you down, eh!" Spike feels the pain of the god.  
  
"Would have given my heart too, people just don't want to believe that I can love." Ares growls. "My son Cupid is the God of Love." The last comment sounds like it should prove that he is capable of love.  
  
Spike nods at the war god and offers him another drink. "Because we have a dark side doesn't mean our hearts can't be broken."  
  
"The Slayer broke your heart, Bacchae?" questions Ares.  
  
"Not just her, Dru too. She left me for a slimy demon." He shivers. "She said I wasn't evil enough. That I would never be like "Daddy" Stupid bint" It felt good to talk to the dark god.  
  
"Never thought I'd have something in common with a Greek god," Spike thinks to himself.  
  
Ares just smiles.  
  
"You're listening to my thoughts again." Spike snaps.  
  
Ares just shrugs his shoulders. "We do seem to have some things in common. Don't we?" Ares disappears.  
  
A gruff voice floats through the air "Thanks for the drinks, Bacchae. I will be back. Soon."  
  
"Wonder if that is a promise or a threat." He mutters before he goes downstairs for some sleep. 


End file.
